The Ultimate Eye
by Caboosetrain
Summary: What if Danzo had gotten his paws on Naruto and experimented with him to make him the ultimate weapon that he wanted since Naruto's birth. Danzo had scientists discover how to make a philosopher stone from centuries ago from notes from a place called Amestris, wipe out the Uchiha Clan,and inject the stone into him creating a homunculus named Wrath. More Summary first chapter.


Alright. I think I have finally thought of a story that could work out perfect. Holy shit am I excited for this. You all know how Naruto was treated as a kid right? What if Danzo had gotten his hands on Naruto and experimented with him to make him the ultimate weapon that he wanted since Naruto's birth. Danzo I believe would have done anything for an opportunity like this. Anything. So his scientists discover how to make a philosopher stone from centuries ago from a place called Amestris, wipe out the Uchiha Clan, and inject the stone into Naruto, resulting in the creation of a Homunculus. Which Homunculus you ask? Wrath. Wrath because Naruto, I imagine , has always been a little _angry _about how he was ignored and beaten throughout his life. Also, Itachi did not eliminate the Uchiha clan, but for good reason (that I will not be talking about just yet). Root did the dirty work. The Wrath in this story is different to the Wrath in Fullmetal alchemist as well. Fuhrer King Bradley was created with a philosopher stone with one soul while Naruto's stone has hundreds of Uchiha, so pretty much it is going to be pretty hard to kill Naruto/Wrath.

Forgive me if it appears like I took anyone's ideas. I literally thought of this story while I took a shit, and I just want to put this down before I forget. This is also why the first chapter is going to be short and sweet.

Thoughts- _Italics_

_Thanks- _Caboose Train.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was approximately Two in the morning, and one of Konaha's most important events in history has just taken place. The Uchiha clan has just been exterminated by the hands of Root. Step one of tonight's objective of creating the ultimate weapon was complete, and Root only needed the nine tails jinchuuriki to finish the job.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CREAK

Naruto, who was having a rather nice dream about being on a date with his Sakura-chan at Ichiraku's, woke up startled to find masked men staring at him in the dark.

"…I swear I wasn't the one who-." Naruto began but was stopped when an ANBU wearing a lizard mask quickly picked up Naruto and placed him on his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN LIZARD MAN! IM FIRING YOU WHEN I BECOME HOKAGE! YOU BASTARD! I DIDN"T DO IT!" Naruto yelled as he began to slam his fists on the back of the ANBU.

"_The brat wasn't supposed to wake up. How did he hear us? Did the Kyubbi enhance his hearing?" _the lizard masked ANBU pondered for a few seconds, but quickly shrugged it off. They had a mission to complete.

Lizard man sighed.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You have been summoned by konaha Council man Danzo." The ANBU calmly spoke, and Naruto visibly calmed a bit.

"Who's this Dango guy. Does this mean the council as noticed how awesome I am? They must be handing over the Hokage Hat." Naruto asked Lizard man with glee.

"No"

Naruto frowned.

"Whatever lizard man. What do you know anyways."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The journey from Naruto's house to Root headquarters was a long one considering they had the most annoying little shit on the planet as cargo, but they made it.

Once the ANBU Root squad had made it to the Root HQ, they were welcomed by Danzo himself and a team of konahas most promising scientists.

"Ahhh. Naruto-san. Im glad you could make it." Danzo placing a mask on immediately. Things would probably go much smoother if the brat thought he was trustworthy.

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Danzo

"ARE YOU THIS DANGO GUY? WHY DID YOU SEND NINJA AFTER ME HUH?" Naruto shouted not thinking about what the consequences could be.

A Scientist face palmed in the background.

"Naruto, you are interested in becoming Hokage one day correct?" Danzo asked the Jinchuuriki. He would never allow the brat to become Hokage, because that was his soon to be throne, but a little manipulation never hurt.

Naruto pointed his thumb to his Chest.

"BELIEVE IT"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto wasn't sure what happened, but he found himself strapped to a bed and was surrounded by scientists and Danzo.

"How did you do that so quick old man?" Naruto questioned

Danzo ignored him, but turned to what appeared to be the head scientist.

"Is the stone Complete?" Danzo asked the man

" Yes Danzo-sama. It is complete." The scientist said with an evil smirk

Danzo nodded and a scientist marched up to Naruto with a syringe with a mysterious red liquid inside.

" HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I HATE NEEDLES! YOU BETTER-" Naruto shouted before being interrupted by Danzo.

Danzo flicked Naruto on his forehead.

"OUCH"

" I thought you said you wanted to be Hokage?" Danzo asked

" I ALREADY SAID I DID OLD MAN!"

Danzo grinned

"What if I told you I could give you the power of a Hokage?" Danzo asked manipulatively

"Huh?" Naruto asked. His intrests had been peaked at the mention of Hokage.

"_Things are working as planned" _ thought Danzo. "The syringe contains a wondrous substance that we have named the philosopher stone. If we inject you with it, your strength will increase tenfold. You will become a powerful weapon. You will become… a God among Shinobi. If you accept it, your chances of becoming Hokage will sky rocket. How does that sound Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto was speechless. He had just been offered what he wanted most, a chance of becoming Hokage. He was the weakest student at the academy and always lost in sparring. He couldn't even complete a simple Bunshin Jutsu. With this opportunity, he could gain everybody's respect by becoming Hokage, and maybe impress even Sakura.

"ARE YOU KIDDING OLD MAN? INJECT ME ALREADY!" Naruto sputtered

Danzo nodded.

The scientist with the syringe leaned in and popped the needle in a vain. Naruto Gasped and a large flash of Crimson light appeared. The pain was unreal. It was worse than any beating he had received. It was terrifying. Naruto began to openly cry for the first time since he was 3 year old.

The nameless scientist leaned towards Danzo.

" Danzo-Sama, do you really believe this child can survive this. The body will most likely reject the philosopher stone. If the Hokage finds that we are involved in the murder of the jinchuuriki, we will be eliminated for high treason. " the Scientist asked with obvious fear.

Danzo sighed. He hated spineless fools like this scientist.

" The brat has a better chance at surviving this than anyone. I chose the jinchuuriki for a reason. The kyubbi should heal him as Naruto absorbs the stone." Stated Danzo as he watched Naruto tremble and scream in pain. The brat had his eyes sealed shut from pain.

After multiple moments, the crimson light disappeared and Naruto stopped his trembling and screaming. He, however, was still breathing heavy. He opened his eyes. Things felt funny. Everything could be seen with such clarity.

" Ww- What happened? Stuttered Naruto.

Danzo actually laughed with joy when he spotted the Ouroboros tattoo on Narutos left eye.

" Naruto, it would appear that your transformation is complete."

Naruto nodded until he thought about what Danzo had said. _"Transformation? The old man never mentioned Transformation"._

"Hey old man, what do you mean transformation?"

Danzo stood there with a blank face.

" I forgot to tell you that once someone has been injected with a philosopher stone, they are no longer Human".

Naruto looked up at the aged shinobi.

" You are what they call a Homunculus now . It appears that you have taken up the role of Wrath" Danzo told the newly formed Homunculus while peering at his left eye. Danzo began to stroke his chin. " You can be killed hundreds of times without actually dying, but you If you die enough times you will eventually perish. You will age normally. Also, before I forget, I probably should tell you that you can no longer use Chakra (Much like how Homunculus cannot use alchemy)". That had also been a plus to making a Homunculus a weapon. Danzo should be able to overpower Naruto if he were to defect.

Naruto had been pleased at first when he had heard about his almost immortality, but stood up in _anger _when he had learned his usage of Chakra being taken away. He took a few steps towards Danzo, but soon fell when a sudden surge of pain overwhelmed him".

Danzo walked over to the fallen Sin and spoke.

"You may not have your Chakra anymore, but you have something much better in exchange. You now have the Ultimate Eye. Much like the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan, you will be able to predict your opponents movements in a fight and your eyesight is given a remarkable boost. Your strength, speed, and agility also are much larger than most shinobi." Danzo stated, noticing that Naruto relaxed again.

"You are weakened because of the Transformation. It would appear that the best course of action would be to send you to the hospital, but you need to hear a few set of rules before I take you, Wrath. Firstly, you will not tell anyone of what has happened tonight. If you do, I will kill you and kill you until you are not able to come back. Secondly, you will always keep your eye hidden. We can't allow anyone to discover what you are. Thirdly, you are my apprentice as soon as you get out of the Academy. "

Naruto said nothing, but nodded to show that he had heard what Danzo had said. Naruto then passed out from pain, but not before he could mumble "Im going to be Hokage, Believe it".

Danzo picked the artificial human up and began to walk towards the door. He would take him to the public hospital, first placing a genjutsu on his left eye to hide the Ouroboros insignia, and make it appear that he had been beaten like many times previous. He would send a Root agent undercover as a medic to make sure that things were fine as well. Things appeared to be getting better for Danzo, but hoped that Wrath would not discover the origin of the philosopher stone. Things could then get complicated.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HOWS THAT? I finished the first chapter. This is my chrismas present to you people so enjoy. If I made any mistakes, don't be afraid to review. More things will be explained next chapter. Damn am I pleased with myself.


End file.
